Works of art that use maps
Works of art that use maps: *Alighiero Boetti, Mappa (1978) *The Harrisons (Helen Mayer and Newton Harrison): Meditations on the Conditions of the Sacramento River: The Delta and Bay at San Francisco (1976-8) *Heath Bunting, Border Xing Guide (2002): a guide on the internet on the easiest paths to cross the borders *Guy Debord, Naked City (1957): color psychogeographical map on paper *Matthew Picton, Ghost Map: Dublin June 16 1904 (2010): created from text from the novel “Ulysses” by James Joyce *Lilla LoCurto & Bill Outcault, Conformal Eisenlohr selfportrait.map: BL1sph(8/8)7_98 (2000): using technology based on Fuller's Dymaxion World Map to chart the surfaces of the artists' skins *Laura Kurgan, Around Ground Zero: December map inside (2001) *Tim Klimowicz, Iraq War Coalition Fatalities (2003-6): Flash animation charting the casualties of the Iraq war from 2003 to 2006. *Rama C. Hoetzlein, Radiation wave passing over Kashima-nada, Ibaraki Prefecture (2011) *Rama Corpash, Topo Rug (2004) *Louisa Bufardeci, Ground Plan (2003) *Öyvind Fahlström, Sketch for World Map Part 1 (Americas, Pacific) (1972) *Buckminster Fuller, Dymaxion Map (1944) *Bureau d'Études, Gouverner Mondial (The World Government) (2004) *Matt Mullican, ProjecteSD installation (exhibition date 2012; works on display produced from 1991 to 2011) *Gert Jan Kocken, Depictions of Amsterdam 1940-1945 (2010) *Luciano Fabro, Italia d'oro (1971) *James Rosenquist, Doorstop (1963) *Nina Katchadourian, Map Dissection I (1991/97) *David Byrne, Tight Spot (2011) *Angie Waller, The Most Boring Places in the World (2009) *Matthew Cusick, Transamerican (2004) *Vernon Fisher, Water Music (2006) *Susan Stockwell, Highland Dress (2008) *Norman Akers, Okesa (2010) *Karey Ellen Kessler, Other Country (2009) (image not available) *Dawn Gavin, Rorschach (2005) *Jane Ingram Allen, Site Maps - Red Hook (installation view) (2003) *Lincoln Schatz, Portrait of J. Craig Venter (film still) (2008) *Joyce Kozloff, The Middle East, 3 Views II: as seen from Israel during the Cold War (2010) *Soledad Salamé, New Geographies: Water Movement II (2004) *Scott Sherk, Mapping Sound (2010) *Josh Dorman, The Tower of Babel (2008) *Paula Scher, The United States (White) (2007) *Val Britton, Under the Ruptured Sky (2010) *Trevor Paglen, Keyhole Advanced Crystal in Hercules (Optical Reconnaissance Satellite) (2008) *David F. Hartwell, Broad Street Pilgrimage, Richmond, VA (2007) *Lordy Rodriguez, South Pole (2009) *Russell Crotty, Near the Lost Coast (2007) *Doug Beube, Invisible Cities (1991) *John Mann, Untitled (proposed on-ramp), from Folded in Place (2007) *Ingrid Calame, #297 Drawing (Tracings from Buffalo, NY) (2008) *Marla Brill, Are We There Yet? (2009) (image not available) *Kysa Johnson, Blow Up 30 – Subatomic Decay Patterns (2004) (image not available) *Mike Iacovone, Washington DC, Between Dupont and Logan (date?) *Robin Hewlett and Ben Kinsley, Street with a View (2008) *Robert Van Vranken, Untitled (Approaches to Cape Fear River) (2009) (image not available) *John Mann, Untitled (ocean), from Folded in Place (2009) *Robert Green, Lewis and Clark (2009) *Jeremy Wineberg, Bombing Sites Near Baghdad (2004) from Everything Looks Better from Far Away (2005) *Foon Sham, Norway Memory: Fjaler (2001) *Judi Werthein, Brinco (2005) *Pedro Lasch, Route Guide, Mexico/NY, Vicencio Marquez (Guia de Ruta, México/NY, Vicencio Marquez), from the LATINO/AAMERICA series (2003-2006) *Ken Kalman, M-16 Rifle (2010) (image not available) *Aaron Koblin, Flight Patterns (2008) *Susan Hiller, Dedicated to the Unknown Artists (1972-6) *Michael Ashkin, Hiding places are many, escape only one (2007-8) *Jean-Marc Superville Sovak, Malthusian Landscape (2012) *N.E. Thing Co. (Iain and Ingrid Baxter), Sixteen Compass Points within the Arctic Circle (1969) *Adrian Piper, Utah-Manhattan Transfer #1 of 2 (1968) *SFZero, Territory : SF0 is an Alternate reality game (ARG) platform informed by art theory and philosophy. Category:Works of art categorized by objects